


Brothers

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Voices.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> 6/22. Brothers. For the Japanese Yazoo/Loz celebration-thing, as mirrored by Dual Harmony~ (August 27, 2006)

Yazoo had to wonder at Loz sometimes and how Loz could be almost content with the menial chores that Kadaj insisted upon between leads. The tinny radio in the corner was spewing forth the same song that had been playing almost every hour - either a breakout hit or the radio station had lost most of their collection, Yazoo decided.

Loz was singing along, again. Just like he had before, when the song had played. And the time before that.

The lyrics weren't of any particular consequence, and the beat was easygoing.

Yazoo glanced over the top of the files that Kadaj had brought home - remnants from the collapsed ShinRa building and also, unfortunately, of little value.

There was a straw that hadn't been grasped at. Somewhere. Their mother was waiting.

And Loz was singing along to that damned song.

He could hear Kadaj in the other room, abusing his cellphone in a soft but animated conversation. Yazoo wondered who - but only for a few seconds. Either it was someone useful or it wasn't, but with their recent string of failures, Yazoo could only assume that usefulness was yet again escaping them.

Stretching out his legs on the ratty sofa, he slid down and dropped the papers off to the side. His hair hung over the arm as he looked up at the ceiling.

Kadaj's voice. Loz's voice. The tinny radio.

Yet he didn't want to contribute. He could be content with silence, for once, for not being a part of their din.

The song ended. Yazoo felt weight on the sofa at his feet and Loz's strong hands pulling away boots he probably shouldn't have had on the furniture as an understood rule.

Things would have been different, Yazoo decided as he wiggled his toes for a second once they'd been freed, if they were just normal brothers.

Loz singing along to the radio. Kadaj on the phone. He would be... He didn't know.

He also decided that normal was much too boring.


End file.
